


Playing hard to get

by MarVinKill



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarVinKill/pseuds/MarVinKill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Daryl and Carol.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Playing hard to get

**Author's Note:**

> Daryl and Carol.

[](http://postimg.org/image/6fwyqy9wd/full/)


End file.
